marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient One (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary The Ancient One was the Sorcerer Supreme and leader of the Masters of the Mystical Arts. She taught Kaecilius, Karl Mordo, Wong, and many others in the ways of sorcery. Her unusually long life is fueled by her use of energy from the Dark Dimension, a technique she forbids others from doing. When Kaecilius challenged the Ancient One's ways and stole a spell from the forbidden Book of Cagliostro, the Ancient One was determined to prevent Kaecilius from summoning Dormammu to the Earth. The Ancient One was soon afterwards approached by a desperate Stephen Strange, who believed that she held the secrets to healing his damaged hands. The Ancient One was displeased at Strange's arrogance, but eventually decided to teach him in the ways of the mystic arts, at the suggestion of Karl Mordo, who believed that Strange could prove useful in stopping Kaecilius. The Ancient One made quick progress in teaching Strange, due to his photographic memory, however Strange began to question the Ancient One's ways after suspecting the reasons behind her immortality. When Kaecilius attempted to attack the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, the Ancient One tried to stop him, but was fatally wounded in the process. The Ancient One spoke to Strange one last time in her astral form, explaining the reasoning behind her actions and convincing Strange to stop Kaecilius in order to save the Earth from Dormammu. The Ancient One's astral form faded away as her physical body died. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-C physically, High 7-A with magic Name: The Ancient One, True Name Unknown Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: 700 at Death Classification: Human, Sorcerer / Master of the Mystic Arts Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1), Martial Arts Mastery, Magic Mastery, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Astral Projection, Energy Barriers, Portal Creation, etc. Attack Potency:''' '''Street level physically, Large Mountain level with magic (Fought on par with Kaecilius, who was amplified by the Dark Dimension. As a Sorcerer Supreme, she is one of the most powerful magic users of all time) Speed:''' '''High Hypersonic (Somewhat comparable to Doctor Strange. Can react to a magic arrow that can cross hundreds of meters within seconds), At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Time Slow (Perceived lightning in slow motion) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Street Class Durability:''' '''Street level, Large Mountain level with shields Stamina:''' Very high (Fought numerous opponents without showing signs of fatigue) Range:' At least several meters with most attacks, Kilometers with Reality Warping, At least Planetary with Portal Creation '''Standard Equipment:' Sling Ring, Magic Fans Intelligence:''' Genius. The Ancient One was an incredibly skilled and talent sorceress whose powers were sharpened and perfected over her 700 years of life. Had access to, and likely read every book of magic contained in Kamar-Taj's library, including ancient and advanced tomes which would make a lesser mage go insane upon trying to read it. Was not afraid to step beyond the boundaries of her own teachings, and explore esoteric, forbidden and dark schools of magic to further increase her abilities. '''Weaknesses: None Notable